


In this together

by TaleaCorven



Series: Hurt/Comfort Bingo Round 9 [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Unplanned Pregnancy, mentions of fat shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Heath is upset after his talk with Baron. But then some comments on Instagram make him wonder about something else. Why has he gained some weight lately?





	In this together

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during/after RAW. (October 8, 2018)

"I'm going to gore that damn fool!" Rhyno couldn't believe what Baron had said to his partner while he'd been in the restroom.

"Calm down," Heath said. "It won't help us if you make the GM angry. Maybe he's right. Maybe I'm just not good enough..."

"He's wrong, Heath. You are good. You're definitely better than him." Rhyno knew how much this had meant to him. Heath had been so excited when he'd heard about the Battle Royal. He had to be heartbroken now. Rhyno wrapped his arms around him. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."  
  


* * *

  
Later that night, Heath was sitting on the hotel bed and stared at his phone. "Some fans ask if I'm pregnant."

"Don't read comments on social media." Rhyno stood in front of the mirror next to the bed and combed his hair. "People are just mean." He knew what he was talking about and why he stayed away from Instagram. Was it really necessary that some guys even told him on his birthday that he was _'too fat'?_ Was it really so hard to just say _'Happy Birthday'_ or nothing at all?

"But I've gained a bit of weight, and I've had some funny symptoms lately." Heath looked up, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"You're on the pill, aren't you?" Rhyno put the comb down and turned to his partner, furrowing his brows.

"Yeah, but you know it's not 100 % effective. Remember when I was sick and had to throw up a few weeks ago?"

"You didn't take another pill after that?"

"I kind of... forgot," Heath mumbled sheepishly. "And it was already three hours after I took the regular one."

"Listen, I don't think you're pregnant, but we can buy a test tomorrow if you want to be sure," Rhyno suggested while he put on his pajamas.

Heath nodded. "My life is such a mess," he said with a disheartened smile.

"Don't say something like that."

"But it's true."

"Don't say _'my life'._ We're together. It's _our_ life," Rhyno said.

Heath sighed. "But I'm the loser. Baron would never say something like that to you. Everyone knows you're a legend. You've accomplished so much in your career."

"I've won a lot of titles, but wrestling is more than that. People know you. They love you."

"They laugh at me."

"They laugh _with_ you. You put a smile on children's faces." Rhyno climbed into the bed and opened his arms. "Come here."

Heath snuggled up to him. He appreciated his partner's attempts to cheer him up, but he couldn't forget what Baron had said to him. _'You're just not any good.'_  
  


* * *

  
The next day they bought a test on their way to the next town. As soon as they arrived in the hotel, Heath went to the bathroom. Rhyno waited in the other room, sitting on the bed. He'd been so sure that it was impossible that Heath was pregnant, but now minutes felt like hours. Heath already had some kids who lived with his ex, but this would be Rhyno's first child.

Finally Heath returned, and Rhyno noticed immediately how happy he was, even though he tried to suppress his smile. He still held the test in his hand. "It's true," he said, and Rhyno knew what that meant. He jumped up, ran to Heath, hugged him and kissed his cheek. Heath giggled. "Are you happy?"

"Of course I am." Rhyno leaned back and looked at him.

Heath smiled. His eyes, though, were wet. "But I can't wrestle anymore."

"You just have to take a break. You aren't the first one in WWE."

"What about you then? We're a tag team."

"I'll manage. _We'll_ manage."

Heath leaned his head against Rhyno's shoulder. "Yeah." Suddenly Baron's words weren't important anymore. Heath's family was all that mattered to him. "This is a good thing, isn't it?" he asked, still insecure.

"It is," Rhyno confirmed and kissed his forehead.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For [Hurt/Comfort Bingo](https://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org) – Round 9  
> Prompt: difficult / unexpected pregnancy


End file.
